Sweet and Sour Moment
by RichieSoCrazy
Summary: What happens to 17 yr old Jason when he lies and stays the night at his boyfriends Eric's house while Adele is in the hospital and sookie is out of town...AU One Shot Slash for now... :


**A/n: Hi this is like my second fan fic...I hope yall like feel free to review however yall feel like :)**

Meet Jason Stackhouse, He is a seventeen year old high school football start! The High Schools best quarterback, leader of the student council. He is just an all around popular guy. What people don't know, is that he's gay. Not only is he gay, but he is dating a vampire by the Name of Eric. Eric can have his moments and sure their relationship is very taboo but Jason doesn't care, He loves Eric with all his heart. With his grandmother in the hospital and Sookie out of town in New Orleans for some Convention thing he didn't really care about, Jason is staying at Eric's house. Sure Grandma Stackhouse thinks that he is at his best friend Hoyt's house, but who can really stand Ms. Fortenberry for more than thirty seconds.

There Jason was, just sitting on the edge of Eric's bed just thinking. Eric was in the shower after a long days sleep. Jason was thinking about random stuff like school, money, Nicki Minaj music. That's when Eric walked out...he was wearing his jeans unbuttoned with his boxer briefs sticking out. He was drinking B blood, "Uh-oh" Jason muttered. _**After **__**his **__**bath,**__**if **__**he **__**drinks **__**A **__**blood **__**instead **__**of **__**B **__**blood, **__**I **__**have **__**to **__**get **__**ready.**_Eric was standing there topless drying his hair with a towel in one hand and drinking A Blood with the other hand. _**If **__**he**__**'**__**s **__**not drinkin' **__**A **__**Blood...It**__**'**__**s **__**a **__**sign **__**that **__**says**__** "**__**I**__**'**__**m **__**gonna **__**be **__**completely **__**sober **__**when **__**i **__**devour **__**you **__**tonight.**__**" **_It's because A Blood affects your mood and composure, making it difficult to be controlled during sex. _**That**__**'**__**s **__**how **__**he **__**is. **__**He **__**does **__**it **__**little **__**by **__**little, **__**insistently, **__**gently...until **__**I **__**melt **__**in to **__**a **__**puddle **__**of **__**goo. **__**Tonight **__**he**__**'**__**s **__**different **__**than **__**usual, **__**and **__**soon **__**i**__**'**__**ll **__**have **__**his **__**thing **__**moving **__**back **__**and **__**forth **__**inside **__**of **__**me. **__**I **__**Wonder **__**How **__**many **__**Times **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**Come, **__**He**__**'**__**ll **__**do **__**Me **__**until **__**I **__**completely **__**lose **__**my **__**mind...**_

In the blink of an eye Eric was pushing Jason onto the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. "What is it?" he asked "Thinking about what I'm going to do to you?" he finished. Jason was lost for words, and before he could think to respond Eric said "You're making such a sexy face..." Jason was blushing with his back on the bed "I am N-Not! it's Nothing...!" Eric started flicking Jason's already hard nipples, "Liar. Your already hard here. mm?" Jason was trying to stifle a moan with his lips but it just sounded out like moans "Tell me. What were you fantasizing about?" Eric teased. Jason let in a gasp of air, "It hurts, a-ah" Jason pleaded. Eric was just in a teasing mood , "First my fingers probing your little hole, Then stroking the skin of your cock" he said. Jason tried to fight but didn't want to at the same time.

Suddenly Jason's pants were off and he was only wearing his open button down shirt. Eric's fingers were teasing Jason's little hole. "I'm really big, so we'll have to stretch this cute little thing all the way out." he whispered into jason's ear. _**God...Here **__**we **__**go..**_"Like this...In and out...over and over" Eric said. "I'll push all the way inside of you." Eric began pushing a digit into Jason's little hole and Jason began to shiver and wiggle. _**It**__**'**__**s **__**too **__**much...so **__**sexy..t-too...**_ "Going to come already?" Eric Asked. As Eric fingered him he entered in another digit, "Hey..Don't tense up like that" Eric commanded. "A-ah God..." Jason moaned as Eric fingered his ass. "Look at this." Eric said between Jason's moans. "It's all slippery. Maybe ill just pull my fingers out?" He teased. As he started to pull out Jason started to mutter "Bu..But.." Eric laughed "Oh? ARe we still at the initial *Preperation" stage?" He said as he pulled his fingers out.

Jason stopped him, grabbing his wrist "I'm not telling you t-to stop...Do it...Like my fantasy..." he moaned as Eric re-entered his fingers into Jason at vampire super speeds. "Aah, It's sucking me right in." Eric said. "Being in here is going to feel so good." Eric started to kiss Jason, Slowly entering his tongue into Jason's Mouth. Jason just gave away to Eric's Fingers. "You want me to stick it in, don't you?" Eric teased. "My fingers aren't enough are they?" Jason couldn't even vocalize words just deep moans. _**He **__**knows **__**me **__**so **__**well, **__**He **__**has **__**insight **__**in to **__**every **__**little **__**thing.**_"N-No! It's not enough" Jason moaned as he started stroking his own cock. _**I**__**'**__**m **__**sure **__**he **__**knows **__**that **__**talking **__**dirty **__**turns **__**me **__**on.**_"Put it in me.." he moaned "Put your dick in me Eric." he begging.

Eric didn't have to be told twice, his pants were already gone and his ten inch cock was hard as marble. He placed the head up against Jason's entrance, "Put it inside me.." Jason begged. Slowly Eric inserted his ten in cock inside him, Jason let out screams of pain and pleasure. "Hard...So h-hard." Jason moaned "It's So g-good." _**He**__**'**__**s **__**deeper **__**than **__**usual. **__**The **__**head **__**feels **__**like **__**a **__**rock **__**stabbing **__**in to **__**my **__**inner**__**walls.**_Jason's hands let go of his own cock and formed fists to stifle the pain. "Just stay their for a minute okay?" Jason pleaded "Don't move." Eric was in a phase he wrapped on hand around Jason's cock. "W-wait..." Jason gasped. _**I**__**'**__**ll **__**die **__**if **__**he **__**starts **__**thrusting **__**like **__**this.**_"D-don't move just yet..." but Eric couldn't hear him, his primal senses have taken over.

Immediately he thrust inside of Jason at speeds unreachable by normal humans. "No! St-Stop!" Jason cried. _**It**__**'**__**s **__**just **__**like **__**he **__**said**__** "**__**over **__**and **__**over...I**__**'**__**ll **__**push **__**all **__**the **__**way **__**inside **__**of **__**you **__**and **__**stroke **__**your **__**cock **__**up **__**and **__**down.**_Jason laid his arm on top of his head, he could feel the sweat all over his body. "I said to stop...didn't i?" Jason said between moans. Jasons eyes started to tear up and he could feel his face get hot. "You're Such a B-bastard! nnnnahhh" he moaned as Eric went in him faster and faster. Eric pulled out real slow and just jammed as deep as he could go in this position, he was being taken over by his extreme lust. As he got to that deep point Jason screamed, "S-St- Stop! It's too deep...too deep." he begged. "Slow dow-down! It hurts!" he was crying. _**While **__**crying **__**from **__**a **__**pleasure **__**I **__**could **__**never **__**in **__**this **__**world **__**imagine...I **__**have **__**orgasm **__**number **__**one.**_"So good!" Jason moaned and arched his back as Eric hit his spot.

"It hurts...So deep..." he was crying but Eric cut him off, "It doesn't hurt. You love it. Being fucked like this...Don't You." He sneered as he put one of Jason's Legs on his left shoulder. Jason's body was shivering, "That place...Your h-hittting me.." he started, "Oh god..It's so..g-good!" Jason found himself putting his hands on his mouth to quiet the noise. "God yes I'm coming! I'm c-coming!" he shouted "I'm coming." he muttered but Eric had lifted him (Never pulling out), bending him like a the letter U. and jason came on his own stomach. Eric sighed "Jason, that is such a good feeling. You melting...from our hips...your asshole is sucking me in." Not that Jason could respond he was wiping the tears and sweat from his face and Eric continued to speak. "You can't hold on at all." he said , "Just like a woman."

_**Naturally **__**at **__**a **__**time **__**like **__**this. **__**it **__**isn**__**'**__**t **__**going **__**to **__**be **__**over **__**so **__**easily. **__**So **__**we **__**have **__**sex **__**in **__**many **__**different **__**positions. **__**My **__**ass **__**becomes **__**a **__**toy Who's **__**whole **__**sole **__**purpose **__**is **__**to **__**squeeze **__**the **__**juice **__**out **__**of **__**him. **_In the blink of an eye Eric flips them over, he is on his back drinking from Jason's wrist and Jason is trying to get used to the new straddle position. Without Eric, Jason starts riding and grinding on Eric's cock. "It's so big," Jason said, "I can feel it ramming my insides." he picked up his pace but it was still a slow one. "Stabbing.." Jason moaned. "I feel like...I have to pee." Jason groaned as he held his stomach. Eric looked at him and simply stated "Do it, and i'll kill you." and Jason continued to ride and talk "But eric," he started "It's just because your thing is so incredible," he moaned.

Eric grabbed Jason's ass and grunted "The ass so greedily devouring my incredible *thing* is also pretty damn good you know." This just made Jason hornier "Yea, my ass is greedy," he said as he felt gravity pushing him down further onto eric's cock. Suddenly a dark look filled Eric's eyes and he said "I can tell it's hungrier for more," Slowly placing a hand on each hip he said "if i grab your hips...there use you body weight." he groaned. "I wonder how deep i can go?" he said. He suddenly used his vampire strength and was pushing Jason down further and further and further. Jason could feel it and mumbled "stop pushing..st." but before he could finish he was in midair Eric was no longer inside him and then as fast as he pulled out eric was deep inside him again. "Do you feel me in your stomach?" eric growled."Harder! More," Jason repeated as Eric fucked him the deepest he has ever gone with Jason. "What jason? I couldn't understand you..." he teased until Jason came all over Eric's stomach.

"That was quite a release Jason wasn't it," eric started "When you come your entrance gets so much tighter." he said. Even though Jason came Eric did not stop moving. "So tight i could burt...I can feel it coming." he stated. _**I **__**come **__**a **__**number **__**of **__**times **__**before **__**he **__**does. **__**for **__**example **__**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**even **__**know **__**what **__**number **__**orgasm **__**this **__**is. **__**Time like these**____**i **__**lose **__**the **__**ability **__**to **__**count. **__**It**__**'**__**s **__**a **__**digression **__**but **__**when **__**he**__**'**__**s **__**like **__**this... It **__**usually **__**means **__**something **__**is **__**wrong. **__**Something **__**bad **__**that **__**he doesn't **__**want **__**me **__**to **__**know **__**about, **__**but **__**right **__**now, **__**i **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**feel **__**worried **__**about **__**that. **__**What **__**he **__**wants **__**me **__**to **__**do **__**is **__**tell **__**him **__**that **__**he**__**'**__**s **__**not **__**alone. **_"I love you Eric Northman," Jason whispered as he felt Eric's seed fill his ass. _**Looking at the most beautiful face int the world in perfect satisfaction i stare and After **__**waiting **__**a **__**little **__**for **__**him **__**to **__**soften **__**i **__**let **__**him **__**slide **__**out **__**of **__**me. **__**I **__**slip **__**into **__**deep **__**darkness, **__**the **__**most **__**satisfied **__**person **__**in **__**the **__**world.**_


End file.
